Talk:Explosion Release
Deidara If Deidara called his Exploding Clay "Explosion Release", then shouldn't we accept his word for it until later explained? Yatanogarasu 08:10, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Piling on to what the IP said below, it certainly seems to be Kishimoto's intent to fiddle with how Deidara's techniques work. Deidara uses this, and the mechanics may or may not be worked out later. ''~SnapperT '' 10:15, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not very fond of retcons. Let's see how this goes. Omnibender - Talk - 15:00, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :::There may be a translation difference, but how does this indicate that Driedara has this jutsu too? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:49, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I believe the raw said "Bakuton", just like in chapter 522. Mangastream's translator is a good translation, but he does spices things up sometimes. I remember someone saying that. Omnibender - Talk - 20:59, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering about Deidara's usage.I'm assuming that Deidara's exploding clay is a combination of different techniques...His chakra is probably what actually causes the explosions while the clay is just the medium. But this is all speculation...not even sure why i typed this now =\--Cerez365 (talk) 22:10, December 26, 2010 (UTC) @Omnibender: Well, it may not be that big of a change to Deidara's Exploding Clay. Although I would agree with you, I have been thinking of how this would work ever since Deidara stated he had it. It seems that the "explosive chakra" mentioned in the databook entry for CO is Bakuton chakra, and Gari and Deidara do use the same kanji, "爆." It seems that this nature works by flowing the chakra into objects (such as clay or humans, as Deidara and Gari did, respectively) to make them explode. I posted my idea for Explosion Release on ShounenSuki's talk page, where I theorized that Deidara was using the Iwagakure Kinjutsu to "knead" Bakuton chakra into the clay, and other users who did not have access to the kinjutsu would rather have to do what Gari did and directly flow their chakra into their targets. I'm thinking Deidara "completed his art" by combining his clay sculptures with the explosions, completing his "Art is an explosion!" dream. --GoDai (talk) 01:31, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sooo, should we add Deidara as a user of this kekkei genkai or what?--'Wild Wind of the Leaf Since things are very unclear as they are, I don't think he should be listed as having it. We already had an explanation for his jutsu, so until that gets complemented by exposition in the manga, or a databook in the future, we shouldn't try to guess how it works. Omnibender - Talk - 03:43, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :I think this discussion has become far too plagued with the ideal of attempting to acertain how the Exploding Clay justu works, rather than confronting the original issue of whether Deidara's assertions are enough to confirm his possession of this nature, especially in the light of the recent confirmation of the existence of such a nature. '''Leaving aside his Exploding Clay until that gets complemented by further exposition' as Omnibender states, Deidara makes a clear claim about an existing advanced nature that has yet to be refuted, so does this alone warrant his inclusion here? Blackstar1 (talk) 16:12, December 27, 2010 (UTC) How does Deidara have explosion release, he needs his special clay to use his jutsu. As opposed to Gari who needs nothing but can naturally create explosions.--Zicoihno (talk) 01:01, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Deidara uses the kinjutsu he stole to knead chakra into the clay, and that chakra makes the clay explode. Omnibender - Talk - 01:04, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ya know wut i think? Deidara claimed to have bakuton and this wiki is refusing to list him as such because his clay techniques were explained in the manga, anime and databook. But that's just it. The data book gave us info that Deidara can knead his chakra into substances; that's whay his kinjutsu entails. What if we haev this mixed up. It is quite possible that deidara mixes his bakuton chakra into an earth substance. Clay is clearly a representation of earth justu, but that's it, when have u seen any other earth justu explode? I believe it is with the addition of bakuton chakra that allows the clay to explode, without this chakra, his clay sculptured would be just plain old (non-explosive) earth-style clay justu. Im basing this off knowing that no other earth justu that has come before explodes like Deidara does. I agree with the guy/girl above, we should take his word for it until further explained, kishimoto wouldn't have mentioned it for a blank reason and what's more he re-introduced it again in the latest chapter with Gari. Even if you claim this is all speculation, which im not denying it is (because all we can do right now is speculate),at least we should acknowledge that Deidara has the bakuton bloodline limit. (talk) 09:01, December 26, 2010 (UTC) That would be plausible. The only Release Earth can combo with now is Lightning, which to me, would probably more Magnetic/Metal related, but Fire + Lightning as Omnibender said, is more likely then above as both substances can cause explosions. --S.C. Amigo (talk) 17:05, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I think most people assume explosion is earth + lightning is because Deidara and Gari are from the stone village, and that some people believe that blaze is fire + lightning due to the combination of Amaterasu being a fire release tech. and Yamato's explanation of ""this" element in my right hand and "that" element in my left" Amaterasu (fire, left eye) lightning + shape manipulation or something (right eye) since it was already confirmed that it's possible to put chakra into specific parts of your body (Tsunade against Pain).--Red-kun (talk) 17:26, December 26, 2010 (UTC) If I may state another theory here. Fire is the element we most associate with explosions, and we know that Wind element makes Fire bigger and stronger. so is a Fire and Wind combination used to create Explosion element? and is Deidara's Clay techniques a kinjutsu created from the DNA of people with this power and channelled through Clay? I would say it is a least a possibility, any thoughts?SandS Hero (talk) 21:24, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Earth Is Deidara the only reason we're saying this might involve Earth Release? Because him and his clay apart, Explosion could just as easily be Lightning and Fire. I think we should remove the earth mentions to this nature. Omnibender - Talk - 16:37, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Deidara is indeed the only reason I believe. I say remove it.--'TheUltimate3' ~The User King ~ 17:54, December 26, 2010 (UTC) science stuff Could this Explosion Release be a combination of Earth Release and Lightning Release in an effort to convert stored potential energy into kinetic energy?... fourLOKOz (talk) 21:23, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. Just imagine a thunder hitting a ground. geohound (talk) 14:46, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Regardless of what you think it's still speculation and this isn't a forum so it's really pointless to continue this topic.--Cerez365 (talk) 14:49, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Consider The Following Deidara isn't an Explosion Release user because: *He uses the kenjutsu he stole to create the explosions. *None of the databooks listed him us such. *He never said he was one he said 'which is truly art my explosion or your dust' which got some damn spoiler messed up such as in the case that said Akatsuchi use a clay clone and it was truly a stone clone. *And finally member from th same clans have very similar characteristis which Deidara doesn't show to have with Gari. Also I heard that the Explosion Release was the combination of fire and lightning. First fire and lightning makes Blaze Release and the combination of two elements can create only one new one. I also heard that it could be earth and lightning which is quite possible due to the fact that when lightning hits the earth an explosion occurs. Now I also thought of something similar to this that crystalization occurs when excessive energy is gathered on earth meanin that lightning being a plasma conducts energy making it possible that lightning and earth make crystal release.Now I also heard something like Wind and lightning, First it may be plausible because lightning creates sonic booms which are quite similar to explosion when it goes throught air but i thing lightning and wind would make something like magnetic release like the one used by the 3rd Kazekage. So my guess is that Explosion Release= Lightning + Earth and that crystal release is earth plus ying and yang :No, actually: :*The Iwagakure kinjutsu allows you to knead chakra into materials. That's all it does. No explosions ever mentioned. We assume the explosive chakra combined with the kneading into clay made Exploding Clay. :*Databooks once listed some Wood Release techniques as Hiden instead of kekkei genkai. Mistakes are always possible. Also, Explosion Release wasn't even introduced then, which means Kishi probably didn't want to spoil it. :*The original Japanese raw uses the terms 塵遁 compared to 爆遁. It's got nothing to do with the clones there. Deidara actually said Explosion Release. :*The clan thing has yet to be explained. :No one knows if Blaze is Fire+Lightning yet. This is all just ideas. Also, we still don't know for sure if simultaneous nature transformations are only available as one per pair. However, we can't list the component natures beause it would be speculation and would be unconfirmed. Finally, Crystal was anime-only, and probably isn't real as it wasn't desgined by Kishimoto. --GoDai (talk) 05:21, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I can squash that clan theory easily look; at Harishama and Tobimara they are brothers yet one has tan skin and black hair (Harishama) and Tobimara has pale skin with white hair. So its quite possible for Deidera and Gari to be related in some way. --DragonStyleNaruto Well: * The Iwagakure kinjutsu is the reason for explosion cause if you're saying that whats the difference of Chakra Flow if Didara had the Explosion he could simply use chakra flow like Sasuke did with the shriken and Naruto with the Kunai. *Spoil What? if Deidara had Explosion Release he would list it as explosion release but last time i checked it said Earth Release for Diedara's jutsu but if it was Explosion Release I don't see why it would get canceled while using lightning thing of it all other Elements using Earth don't seem weak to lightning Lava,Wood,Crystal,Dust. * Blaze you might be right due to the fact that Sasuke as an Uchiha can copy and use all five elements but Amataresu= Fire Release so one component is Fire then Wind No way,Wate No way,Earth No way, so whats left lightning and ying or yang. Yes but the Senju Clan isn't a kekei genkei clan so their are no similarities but Uchiha,Hyuga,Akimichi,Inazuka and many others sharing jutsus are really similar. The senju clan deffinetly is a kekei genkai clan it has the wood release as a kekke genkai and the Akimichi and Inuzaka arent considered a kekkei genkai because they are considered HIDDEN a kekkei genkai is genetic while hidden is just secretive so the body expansion the fang passing fang and the shadow manipulation is not genetic thus its not a kekkei genkai. your not making any sense Deidera may very well have that kekkei genka the point is we wont know till further chapter emphasize on the Blast Corps which Deidera could very well be a part of but we dnt know... and again the Kinjustsu states that the user could use their chakra to create substance it never said that it made the chakra go boom boom i dnt understan why you have to complain bitch and moan on something that you have to wait and see --DragonStyleNaruto None of the Inuzuka clan jutsu are hiden, all of them have ranks. Only some of Akimichi expansion jutsu are hiden. Omnibender - Talk - 22:42, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Suigetsu water arm is hdden and it also has a rank... sooo --DragonStyleNaruto - Talk - 17:58, December 27,2010 (EST) And that is the only hiden jutsu ever to get a rank in a databook, something which caused some confusion when it first came out. If you check previous databooks, you'll see that none of the jutsu used by the Inuzuka clan are marked as hiden, and only the Multi-Size Technique and its direct variations (Partial Multi-Size and Super Multi-Size) are marked as hiden. Omnibender - Talk - 23:04, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Your right well i guess you could say that the inuzaka clan use specialized justus lol --DragonStyleNaruto - Talk - 17:43, December 27,2010 (EST) When I used the Inuzuka and Akimichi as an example I was saying that people from similar clans have similar characteristis and jutsus, and Tobirame and Tsunade can't use wood proving that Wood Release is a one man Jutsu like the 3rd Kazekage's jutsu. Now Deidara is my fave character and I would loved if he had explosion release but if he could do the Explosion without clay why would he care of running out? and don't say bullcrap like ohh its because of art cause its not even when he got resserected and was sealed in the puppet why did't he just blow it up probably because he could't.And another thing is that Deidara hates kekkei genkai users not only the Sharingan ones but all them read at his page at the trivia section. Also if his clay was an Explosion Release why did it get canceled by lighhtning release techniques.And don't say they were getting canceled because it has Earth Release as one of its nature cause Lava,Wood,Dust and Crystal did't get canceled even if they had Eart as one of their natures. Please sign your posts. Now that you mention it, I don't remember saying he despised kekkei genkai in general. I do remember saying he hated the Sharingan, because Itachi defeated him with it, and for a moment Deidara was awed by it, and the Sharigan looked down on his art, and it wasn't artistic and what not. Do you have a source for Deidara hating kekkei genkai in general? I'll bring this up at his talk page. Omnibender - Talk - 00:41, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Deidara Explosion Release & Element Why would we not include Deidara with the explosion release really people? He stated very clearly as having it, we know it is a bloodline limit possessed by Gari as well. Not all people from the same clan look exactly alike. If exploding clay is not explosion release, we know that it is then just earth element. If exploding clay is explosion release, then it means explosion release is made up of earth element and something else. But regardless Deidara has it. Dragon Hacker (talk) 06:28, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :This possible retcon has yet to be properly explained, as mentioned above. Omnibender - Talk - 15:23, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I have't seen the chapter in a while, but where exactly in 514 does he say he has Explosion Release? Fmakck - Talk - ::When he says something like "let's see what's better, my Exploding Clay or your Dust Release". It seems that in the raw, he used the term Explosion Release, and mangastream's translator just adapted it. Omnibender - Talk - 03:28, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help, but I still don't see it. I guess you can't trust the translations.Fmakck - Talk - 04:21, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Look for spoilers before the chapter is available, they're not perfect, but sometimes they have information that gets removed, like this. You just have to have a critical sense. In the same spoiler, there was a mention to Clay Release and Explosion Release, so obviously it wasn't 100% correct. Omnibender - Talk - 04:29, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Logical Combinations Going by given facts... Ice = Water / Wind Wood = Water / Earth Boil = Water / Fire Storm = Water / Lightning Lava = Fire / Earth Blaze = ? Dust = ? Explosion = ? Scorch = ? ? = ? Given the fact that Blaze is posessed by someone with known fire/lightning affinity, it would be the most logical conclusion for its' combination. Dust is by someone known to have Earth affinity who can also fly, leading to the presumption that it is logically Earth/Wind. Taking these into account, the above list can be done as. Ice = Water / Wind Wood = Water / Earth Boil = Water / Fire Storm = Water / Lightning Lava = Fire / Earth Blaze = Fire / Lightning Dust = Earth / Wind Explosion = ? Scorch = ? ? = ? This leaves one open spot for fire, one for earth, two for lightning, and two for wind. If you put fire into the Scorch element, which very clearly relates to heat, then the other half would have to be wind, since fire/earth is lava and fire/lightning (per above paragraph) is blaze. this leaves the combinations of earth/lightning and lightning/wind as possible combinations for Explosion and an unidentified one. taking into account what someone said as to if you course energy into a solid, i think explosion would likely be lightning/earth. this leaves lightning/wind as a currently unidentified advanced nature. these logical discussions leading the list to... Ice = Water / Wind Wood = Water / Earth Boil = Water / Fire Storm = Water / Lightning Lava = Fire / Earth Blaze = Fire / Lightning Dust = Earth / Wind Explosion = Earth / Lightning Scorch = Fire / Wind ? = Wind / Lightning SkyFlicker (talk) 05:00, December 31, 2010 (UTC)